El dios olvidado
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Un personaje aparece en el castillo de "pacto de sangre" argumentando ser un dios y exigiendo sus tributos, todo bien hasta que la hermosa divinidad fija sus ojos en...
1. Chapter 1

El dios olvidado. (Kyou kara maou Yuuri x Wolfram x Oc.)

1

La tarde estaba tranquila en neo Mazoku, llevaban un tiempo así, en paz y sin demasiados conflictos, nada muy difícil de solucionar pasaba y todos disfrutaban del tiempo libre que eso producía, ese día el rey, en compañía de su otra familia, la pequeña Greta y el joven Wolfram, paseaban por los bellos jardines del palacio "Pacto de sangre", que rebosaba de bellas flores de distintos colores, el rubio disfrutaba mas que nadie ese tiempo de paz, su prometido, a la fuerza pero prometido al fin y al cabo, pasaba bastante mas tiempo a su lado y eso le alegraba sobre manera, los otros hijos de la ex maou también habían notado ese leve cambio en la relación de los muchachos, todo parecía decir que la siempre peleada relación había dado un pequeño paso y contaban los días antes de que el compromiso tomara por fin el rumbo tan esperado.

Se levanto un viento muy fuerte de pronto que recorrió la cuidad de tope a tope y la cubrió de polvo y una aroma desconocido, al llegar al palacio ataco sin piedad los jardines envolviendo a todos en una confusión de pétalos y hojas, Wolfram, que estaba de pie al lado de los rosales mas floridos quedo envuelto en un circulo de pétalos rojos y blancos, Yuuri, que por un momento quedo con los ojos llenos de tierra al proteger a su hijita aclaro su vista y le vio, de pie, rodeado por los cientos de pétalos que no dejaban de caer sobre él y le pareció una visión divina, sin quererlo se quedo con lo boca abierta mirándolo y se pregunto si alguna vez la belleza sobre humana del mazoku dejaría de sorprenderlo tan gratamente, sin darse cuenta desde hacia un tiempo la presencia de Wolfram se había trasformado para él, ya no le molestaba tenerlo siempre a su lado, ni siquiera en la cama como siempre reclamaba, el bello mazoku se había vuelto algo importante para el maou, pero aun no se armaba del valor para decírselo, siempre buscando el momento mas propicio para hablar había estado dilatando el tiempo, pero ese día, al verlo así y quedar sin respiración se decidió, ya no había tiempo que perder y los dioses se lo habían indicado.

Un grito lo despertó de su ensoñación, Günter, como siempre, le gritaba para que entrara al castillo, seguramente a causa de alguna de las tantas obligaciones que tenia que cumplir como rey pensó, pero esta vez parecía diferente.

- ¡¡Heika!! ¡¡Heika!!.- ¿es que nunca se aburría de llamarlo?- el viento heika, el viento ha entrado hasta el salón del trono, es demasiado extraño.- termino de decir el pelilila acercándose a toda velocidad hacia el.

- ¿Que dices?- Wolfram, con algunos pétalos de rosas entre el cabello, que apartaba con brusquedad, se acerco a ellos con la manito de greta sujeta a la de él, Yuuri lo miro con decepción.- ¿Como que hasta la sala del trono?

- Así es señor, el viento abrió todas las puertas de aquí hasta el salón del trono y se detuvo, Conrad y Gwendal se quedaron a ver que sucedía pero yo preferí venir a avisarle.

¿Como era posible que el consejero le cortara la inspiración del momento por algo tan absurdo como un viento que se detenía en el salón del trono? todos los días entraba al viento a través de las ventanas, Yuuri solo suspiro.

- Vamos a ver que sucede.- concluyo por fin alejándose bruscamente del mayor.- Wolfram, vamos.

- ¿Eh?... Claro.- El rubio quedo mirando a su prometido ¿porque Yuuri tenia esa cara de decepción? solo se encogió de hombros, a él también le molestaba que cada momento que tenia a solas con el rey fuera interrumpido por ese inepto de Günter.- Greta, hija, ve con Anissina y las otras por favor, este es un asunto del rey.- la niña asintió y se despidió de ambos con un apretado abrazo, luego los dos muchachos se dirigieron al salón del trono precedidos por el consejero.

El camino hacia el famoso salón lo hicieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, el rey iba metido en sus pensamientos, los momentos que pasaba al lado del rubio cada vez eran mas agradables, se dio cuenta que mostrando un poco de deferencia hacia el se ahorraba todas las molestias que Wolfram le provocaba, los repentinos ataques de celos y los gritos cada vez eran mas escasos, su relación cada día se iba volviendo mas suave y Yuuri lo agradecía, pero también, sin quererlo, afianzo sus lazos, los volvió mas profundos hasta el extremo que terminaba cada vez mas rapido sus tareas para disfrutar de las horas de paseo al aire libre que daba con Greta y su prometido, al principio no lo notaba, pero luego se descubrió a si mismo cada vez mas a gusto al lado del otro muchacho y aunque al principio se asusto de ello, ahora era feliz, solo le faltaba decirle a Wolfram sus sentimientos, pero no hallaba el momento.

La puerta del salón estaba abierta, Conrad y Gwendal estaban allí con el ceño fruncido, cosa no extraña en el pelinegro pensó Yuuri, y miraban fijamente al trono que esta rodeado y cubierto de pétalos y hojas.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el maou.- ¿que es lo tan extraño?

- ¡¡Heika!!- ambos hombres hicieron una graciosa reverencia delante del rey.- sabemos que no es algo tan grave, pero ambos sentimos, cuando el viento paso por entre nosotros, una poderosa presencia señor.- respondió Gwendal.- y esa presencia esta aquí, invisible, pero aun podemos sentirla.

Yuuri levanto una ceja, ¿una presencia? de haber sido así él también la hubiera sentido.

- Es algo extraño sin duda.- dijo y entro al salón, en el momento que puso un pie dentro sintió una enorme presión que lo aplastaba le costaba respirar, se echo para atrás con rapidez y una vez fuera otra vez recupero el aire.

- Es cierto, es una fuerza enorme...- Wolfram, preocupado se acerco a el y el pelinegro se apoyo en su hombro respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Estas bien henachoko?- le pregunto.

- No me llames así.- la costumbre lo hizo responder pero levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.- si, nada muy grave...

Otra vez el viento les alboroto los cabellos, cuando miraron hacia dentro había alguien allí, un hombre joven y realmente hermoso, de largos cabellos azules, les observaba divertido.

- ¡¡ ¿Quien eres tu?!!- pregunto el consejero mientras los tres hermanos desenvainaban sus espadas.- ¿que haces en el salón del trono?

- Pueden pasar, he bajado la presión de mi poder.- les respondió el desconocido con una voz suave y sensual, los hombres se miraron desconcertados hasta que el rey dio un paso al frente dispuesto a entrar.

- ¡¡Heika!!... Yuuri.- todos exclamaron asustados, pero el muchacho pelinegro los tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto, puedo respirar bien.- los otros lo siguieron muy pegados a él y dispuestos a defenderlo de ser necesario, cuando llegaron frente a el desconocido este saludo al rey con una inclinación de cabeza que hizo caer sus cabellos de manera sexy sobre su rostro.

- Su excelencia el vigésimo séptimo maou de la dinastía, le saludo cordialmente.- dijo, Yuuri lo miro, aquel hombre no parecía ofrecer una amenaza seria, pero los demás no eran como él y no guardaron las espadas hasta que el rey se los ordeno, ellos obedecieron pero mantuvieron las manos sobre el pomo para mayor seguridad.

- ¿Que le trae a este lugar?- pregunto el rey.- ¿Quien es usted?

- Mi nombre fue olvidado hace eones en esta tierra, majestad.- respondió tristemente el hombre.- fui llamado dios durante mucho tiempo, Ishvala es mi nombre y he vuelto por que ya nadie me venera como debería hacerlo.

Todos quedaron mudos, aquel hombre se llamaba a si mismo un dios, un dios que ninguno había oído nombrar jamás.

- Un dios...- murmuro Conrad, mirando a su protegido, este se hallaba perplejo y busco afirmación en los ojos de los mayores pero todos estaban tan confundidos como él.

- Discúlpenos señor Ishvala, el único que podría confirmar su palabra, el gran sabio, no se encuentra con nosotros ahora.- respondió Günter antes que el rey.- en estos momentos esta en el santuario de nuestro señor Shinou, tardara un poco en llegar si es que lo llamamos ahora mismo y ...

- No se preocupen.- dijo Ishvala con una sonrisa.- ya le he informado a la señora del santuario sobre mí llegada y el gran sabio debe estar al llegar en este instante.

Efectivamente detrás de ellos se oyeron unos pasos y allí estaba Murata, con su clásica ropa oscura, y a su lado la sacerdotisa, ambos miraban asombrados al desconocido.

- No puede ser...- murmuro el gran sabio al acercarse al trono y acto seguido hizo una pronunciada reverencia a modo de saludo.- señor Ishvala, dios de la tierra, es un honor volver a verlo.

Todos abrieron la boca del asombro, lo que decía aquel hombre era verdad así que con una rápida mirada de unos a otros y unos cuantos asentimientos por parte del sabio todos, incluido el rey, lo secundaron en la muestra de respeto.

- Lamentamos nuestro irrespetuoso proceder anterior.- excuso Conrad a todos.- muy bienvenido al palacio del pacto de sangre señor Ishvala.

- Yo también debo excusarme, su majestad, excelencia, por haber aparecido tan repentinamente, pero tengo muy buenas razones para ello, por eso he venido hablar con ustedes.

Yuuri, luego de un leve empujón por parte de de Murata, fue a sentarse al trono quedando a un lado de él el dios, desde esa perspectiva noto que, a cada instante, los ojos del recién llegado se posaban sobre el cuerpo de Wolfram, este, aun con pétalos en su cabello, no parecía notarlo pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima a él, Yuuri, en su interior, se pregunto por que esas miradas que el dios le lanzaba a Wolfran de vez en cuando le molestaban tanto, pero tuvo que dejarlo de lado puesto que Ishvala comenzó a hablar.

- Soy el dios de la vida en esta tierra, mi misión es mantener la fuerza vital siempre recorriendo de punta a punta el mundo y no he fallado jamás a mi deber, pero en este ultimo tiempo mi propia energía se agota, hasta no hace mucho, una o dos generaciones atrás, todavía se me veneraba en algunos pueblos montañosos pero ahora esa costumbre se ha perdido y con ello mi sustento, sepa usted, majestad, que los dioses nos mantenemos a base de la fe que las personas depositan en nosotros, a causa de ello estoy perdiendo mi fuerza, la fuerza para mantener el mundo con vida.

El rey y todos los demás lo miraron perplejos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que sin tu fuerza el mundo podría morir?- pregunto Yuuri alarmado, Conrad y Gwendal se miraron preocupados, sin duda era algo mas grave de lo que podrían haber esperado y sabían que el rey buscaría una solución precipitada y arriesgada del asunto, Wolfram, que se había mantenido en silencio, poso sus ojos, por primera vez, fijamente en el llamado dios, sus normal desconfianza sobre los hombres que se acercaban a su prometido le hacia temerle, sobretodo por tratarse de una persona increíblemente bella pero fue otra la sensación que Ishvala le dio al mirarlo bien, un extraño calor en el pecho y le falto el aire, no se sentía atraído hacia él y eso lo tenia por seguro, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron la fuerza del dios cayo sobre él y tuvo miedo, ¿de que? no sabia, pero temía.

- Así es, su majestad.- el dios no cambio un ápice su tono de voz.- por eso vengo a pedir su ayuda señor, hace siglos, durante dos días, se realizaban ceremonias en todo el país en mi honor y quisiera que, de ser posible, esa costumbre volviera para que vuelva con ella la fe de la gente en mi y poder recuperar mis fuerzas, es una tarea sencilla y no implicaría daños para nadie, solo una enorme bendición para el mundo.- concluyo Ishvala.

Yuuri suspiro aliviado, en verdad era algo sencillo y sin riesgos para nadie, no involucraba guerras ni desordenes y hasta le pareció agradable recrear alguna tradición japonesa en esta fiesta para Ishvala, así que de buen grado organizo una junta con los nobles que le apoyaban y en compañía de sus hombres de confianza preparo todo para que en dos semanas mas se celebraran las ceremonias en honor al dios olvidado.

Mientras, Wolfram no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos dorados de Ishvala, desde que se cruzaron sus miradas le parecía sentir a ese hombre en todos lados, se retiro de la junta un poco antes de los demás argumentando un dolor de cabeza que no sentía solo para alejarse de él pero su poderosa presencia lo seguía, lo asfixiaba y le quitaba la calma, no le gustaba, no era que el se ahogara de pensar en él sino todo lo contrario, era como si él se le hubiese pegado a la piel, froto su cuerpo con las manos en un vano intento de quitárselo de encima pero, aunque se dejo adolorida la piel, no se apartaba de él esa sensación de ahogo y pesar.

- Wolf... ¿te pasa algo?- la voz de Yuuri sonó a su lado, se volteo rápidamente y lo vio, con sus bellos ojos negros mirándole fijamente y sonrió.

- Nada, nada, ¿no deberías estar en la reunión esa?- le puso una mano en el hombro.- si no cumples con tu deber mi hermano te perseguirá un día entero por el castillo refregándotelo.

- Lo se, pero no he huido.- respondió el pelinegro con una alegre risa al imaginarse al situación.- la reunión termino y Günter se ofreció para escoltar al señor Ishvala hasta la habitación de huéspedes, se quedara en palacio hasta el día de los festejos.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mazoku al escuchar eso, la fecha era para dos semanas mas, no sabia si seria capaz de soportar la presencia de ese dios hasta esa fecha si ahora que recién lo veía ya lo sentía como un enorme peso sobre él, pero disimulo.

- Espero que no se te ocurra engañarme con él por que es tan guapo, jamás te lo perdonaría, Yuuri.- cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y puso cara de enfado, aunque en verdad el rey jamás le había dado muestras de algún engaño y últimamente no sentía celos de nadie, la costumbre pudo mas.- tú eres mi prometido.

- Lo se, lo se, Wolf, lo tendré presente.- en ese momento Günter volvía de su mandado y se acerco a ellos.

- Heika, ya hemos ubicado al señor Ishvala, pero gracias a esta interrupción hemos perdido mucho tiempo y sus tareas se retrasan, por favor, hay mucho que hacer.- le indico con la mano el camino hasta la oficina real.- mas tarde tendrán tiempo de estar juntos.- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Wolfram, nadie jamás pensó que los "sentimiento" de Günter hacia el rey no fueran mas que un juego, pero el pelilila varias veces disfruto el separar a la pareja real.

- Luego nos vemos Wolf.- le grito Yuuri al rubio mientras era empujado por el consejero.- ¡¡en la cena!!!

- Claro...- vio desaparecer a su prometido en una vuelta del pasillo y suspiro, si al menos no sintiera la presencia de Ishvala su día seria mejor, mas que mal estaban disfrutando de una caminata familiar cuando todo ocurrió y estaba feliz, él mas que nadie había notado el suave cambio del rey hacia él mismo y lo disfrutaba sobre manera, había aprendido a no presionarlo, a dejarlo libre y también estaba aprendiendo a usar sus propias armas en contra de Yuuri, a seducirlo lentamente, cambiando un poco su genio había ganado mucho terreno y esperaba tranquilo el momento en que el rey por fin dijera lo que sentía, sabia que ese día llegaría pronto.

- Aquí estas.- una seductora voz masculina lo despego de su pensar, a su lado, sin que hubiese dado cuenta, se encontraba Ishvala, mirándolo con sus ojos de fuego, Wolfram se sintió morir.

- ¿Que... que desea señor?- pregunto tartamudeando, el dios se acerco a él, a paso demasiado lento, a sabiendas de que la presa no escaparía de sus ojos de sol, y con suavidad quito de los cabellos rubios el ultimo pétalo de rosa que se había negado a caer, impactado por esa criatura Wolfran se quedo helado, solo pegado a esos ojos que lo quemaban, pero con el deseo de huir vivo en el pecho, con sorpresa vio que Ishvala besaba el pétalo que había sacado de entre su pelo y luego lo guardaba con elegancia entre los pliegues de su ropa.

- Cuando te vi por primera vez, al pasar cabalgando en el viento por sobre los jardines, pensé que mis ojos me mentían, no concebía la existencia de un ser tan bello en el mundo de los mortales.- sin prisas levanto la mano hacia el rostro del muchacho y apenas con un roce acaricio sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor.- pero te vuelvo a ver, aquí delante mió, y debo aceptar tu hermosura como una realidad, dime ¿como te llamas?

El chico perplejo por las palabras del dios dudo unos momentos en responder, esa presencia lo abrumaba.

- Wolfram von Bielefeld es mi nombre y soy el prometido del rey Yuuri.- dijo esto ultimo como una advertencia de que era propiedad de alguien mas.- señor, si me disculpa debo atender unos asuntos.- hizo una reverencia acelerada y se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo de él, tenia rabia, delante de esa persona se había sentido intimidado, como un pajarillo frente a una serpiente, hechizado, disminuido, no era tonto, sabia que las intenciones que tenían esos ojos no eran de solo platicar, encerraban algo mas. Se detuvo, no podía decirle a nadie de eso, a pesar de todo, esa persona era un dios y ni siquiera Yuuri estaba en posición de hacer algo en contra de él.

- Maldicion.- exclamo tratando de sacarse ese sentimiento de frustración que lo recorrió.

Aun en el mismo sitio en que había quedado solo, Ishvala sonrió.

La tarde trascurrió rápidamente entre los preparativos de la futura fiesta, las tareas pendientes del rey y el entrenamiento habitual de los soldados. Wolfram blandía la espada con todas sus fuerzas tratando de no pensar, de no sentir a Ishvala como un fuego sobre si, sudaba copiosamente y le dolían los brazos pero no dejaba de gritar ordenes que sus soldados se apresuraran en cumplir medios confundidos por la agresividad del rubio. Anocheció rápidamente y, cansadísimo, el muchacho se metió al agua caliente relajándose por primera vez en horas, había logrado su cometido, de tanto luchar y agotarse se había olvidado completamente del dios y ahora solo pensaba en Yuuri, en el momento en que ambos entraran en la misma cama, separados solamente por el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, y el instante sublime en que, inocentemente, sus manos se rozaban al abrazar simultáneamente a su hija, era una estupidez, lo sabia, pero para ellos se había vuelto una costumbre, el toque de sus manos, la confirmación de que el otro estaba allí, era un ritual para ambos.

Greta ya estaba en la cama cuando el rubio entro con el pelo aun húmedo y su delicioso aroma, Yuuri estaba cambiándose de ropa y le sonrió al verlo entrar, también estaba cansado y había tenido que cenar en la oficina para compensar, en algo, el tiempo perdido en la visita de Ishvala, así que se disculpaba sinceramente por faltar a la cita prevista para la hora de comer, Wolfram, en contra de los esperado, no le reprocho sino que le hizo prometer que saldrían al otro día, los tres, a una pequeña colina no muy apartada y allí comerían algo y se relajarían, el pelinegro solo aseguro que haría todo lo posible para escaparse de sus obligaciones, cosa que la niña agradeció con grandes muestras de alegría, básicamente saltando en la cama. Después de arreglado el asunto ambos, vestidos para dormir, se metieron a la cama y besaron al mismo tiempo a su hija, con una sincronización increíble que se tradujo en un movimiento involuntario de la niña y un mínimo, insignificante, roce de labios entre ambos jóvenes, nada del otro mundo, casi ilusorio, pero que los volvió a ambos unos rojos tomates.

- Buenas noches papa Yuuri, papa Wolfram.- Greta, entre la oscuridad y el sueño no noto lo que el inocente beso de costumbre había provocado.

- Buenas noches hija.- Yuuri se esforzó en contestar y se paso la lengua, disimuladamente, por los labios, aquel roce había terminado de convencerlo, si sentía algo mas de lo que decía, y se obligaba a pensar, por Wolfram, simplemente ese sabor, apenas vislumbrado, lo enloqueció. Quería más.

Wolfram por su parte, estaba congelado, respondió con apenas un gruñido a la tierna despedida de Greta, demasiado emocionado como para hablar, sabia que la situación no podría haber sido mas inesperada, no se les hubiese pasado por la mente nunca el utilizar a la niña en un propósito tan egoísta como sentir los labios del otro, así que la situación fue, como se dice, sin querer, pero, por los dioses, fue el momento mas emocionante de su vida.

El sueño cayo sobre ambos sin que dijeran una palabra mas, Yuuri se acomodo y abrazo a Greta, la cual se volteo quedando de frente a él, por el sonido de la respiración se dio cuenta que la pequeña dormía placidamente así que sonriendo, en parte por eso y en parte por lo sucedido unos cuantos minutos antes, se dejo caer en una ensoñación placida y sin contratiempos. Por otro lado el rubio, aun sonrojado, aprovecho de acomodarse lo mas cerca que pudo de sus dos seres mas amados, a pesar de que su día había sido tan intenso había terminado mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, ya casi tenia por olvidado el extraño encuentro con el dios, si las cosas iban bien con el enquencle, ¿que mas daba lo demás? No tardo en dormirse también, pero sus problemas acababan de empezar.

Ishvala, en su habitación, saco el pétalo de rosa de entre sus ropas y lo coloco en una mesilla frente a si, suavemente la imagen de Wolfram comenzó a dibujarse sobre ella, brumosa e indefinida. El dios acerco sus dedos al rostro del rubio, acariciándolo, desde el momento que lo vio decidió que debía ser suyo, nadie mas merecía a ese ser imposiblemente bello, ni siquiera el maou.

- Soñaras conmigo cada noche, respiraras por mi cada día, te desesperaras en mi presencia, me desearas Wolfram von Bielefeld hasta que te entregues a mi, ya nada puedes hacer.- sonrió, el conjuro ya estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

2

La mañana llego demasiado apresurada o eso le pareció al joven rubio, la aparición del sol entre las cortinas de la habitación significaba que el rey debía partir a cumplir con sus obligaciones desde temprana hora y escasamente se verían, en un día normal a Wólfram no le hubiese importado tanto, puesto que él, como capitán de una de las guardias de palacio, debía mantener en forma a toda su tropa y eso le quitaba tanto tiempo como a Yuuri sus obligaciones reales, pero al despertar tuvo la desagradable sensación de haber soñado toda la noche con Ishvala pero no lo recordaba claramente, era como si una espesa niebla cubriera sus sueños, el rey, quien salía de su baño matutino se le quedo observando.

- Wolfram, ¿estas bien?

- Si claro…- pero mentía, se sentía abrumado, agotado.- solo creo que forcé mucho mis músculos ayer en el entrenamiento.- movió sus brazos en forma circular reafirmando el comentario, el rey lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido pero luego alejo las preocupaciones de su mente, el día se venia largo y pesado.

- Haré hoy las cosas rápidamente para que podamos salir con Greta como dije ayer, vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?

- Por nada me lo perdería.- sonrió el rubio; una vez el rey hubiese marchado a sus deberes, desanimado, Wolfram se levanto, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como ajeno a él mismo, y se preocupo de que realmente se hubiese echo algún daño durante el duro entrenamiento, además, si él estaba así ¿Cómo estarían sus soldados? Se sintió un tanto culpable.

Salio al iluminado patio con un peso en el pecho, a cada paso se sentía mas ajeno a si mismo y para cuando se encontró con sus hombres se ahogaba en una desesperación que no se podía explicar.

¿_Porque me ahogo? ¿Qué me pasa_? se preguntaba a cada golpe de espada que cruzaba con sus soldados, fue tanta su desconcentración que al final cuando uno de sus hombres le hizo una leve magulladura con el canto de la espada en uno de sus brazos retrocedió tambaleante y cayo sentado en la arena.

- ¡Wolfram sama!- exclamaron los soldados preocupados por el bienestar del muchacho, él, avergonzado, rehusó toda ayuda y se levanto por su propio pie, pero volvió a tambalear, mareado; antes de caer un brazo lo sostuvo firmemente, el rubio se volteo rápidamente y unos ojos dorados se clavaron en sus orbes verdes.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto con un tono preocupado pero no exento de una sensualidad irresistible.- te vi inestable todo este tiempo.

- Ishvala sama.- exclamo el chico sorprendido a la par que su tropa se cuadraba delante de ese desconocido al que su capitán mostraba respeto.- ¿Qué hace aquí?- de pronto una extraña ansiedad le lleno el pecho, no podía apartar los ojos de la orbes doradas que lo absorbían, lo envolvían, pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separo del peliazul elegantemente, Ishvala frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario alguno.- muchas gracias por ayudarme, me evito una vergüenza aun mayor.- el chico sonrió sinceramente, el dios respondió a la sonrisa con otra y se alejo a paso firme, los soldados se acercaron a su capitán entre preocupados y curiosos por la extraña escena, Wolfram, avergonzado y titubeante, se excuso ante su tropa y partió hacia el castillo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La piel le ardía en las partes que el dios había tocado y eso le enfurecía, jamás se había sentido así de ansioso con Yuri, nunca el deseo lo había abordado de esa manera mientras estaba con su prometido.

- ¡No… no… NO! – su mente repetía una y otra vez esa palabra, él no era un infiel, él no era así. _Entonces ¿porque muero de deseo?.- _maldita sea.- golpeo la pared con el puño hasta hacerse daño y el dolor le hizo recuperar algo de sosiego. Un poco mas firme se interno por el largo pasillo rumbo a la habitación que compartía con el rey.

Yuri, quien en ese momento miraba por el ventanal de su oficina, fue testigo directo del impasse del joven rubio con el extraño invitado. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba peligro, peligro para Wolfram, peligro para él mismo.

- Günter.- murmuro despacio, pero luego subió la voz.- Günter.- el aludido se volteo a mirarlo extrañado.

- ¿Si, majestad?

- Deja todo lo que estamos haciendo.- los ojos del rey mostraban un extraño brillo.- y empecemos con la organización de las fiestas en honor a Ishvala, a mas tardar quiero que eso se celebre este mismo fin de semana.

- Pero… pero señor… eso es imposible.- comienzo a tartamudear el pelilargo, en ese momento entró Gwendal con un montón más de papeles en la mano.- Gwendal, Gwendal, heika quiere hacer algo imposible.- el pelinegro lo miro fijamente y algo debió de ver en él que le hizo asentir.- ¿Gwendal?

- Si su majestad lo dice debe hacerse, Günter, la voluntad del rey es ley.

- Gracias… - Yuuri se separo a paso rápido del ventanal y luego con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta dijo: volveré en media hora, espero que este todo organizado para ponernos a trabajar.

- Pero… pero heika.- Günter una vez mas iba a protestar pero la firme mano de Gwendal lo detuvo.

- Hay algo en ese dios que también me molesta.- comento.- y si su majestad quiere que se marche de palacio sin una confrontación hay que acatar sus ordenes, seria bueno que empezaras a hacerlo, Günter, nuestro deber es obedecer y aconsejar, no mandar sobre él.

De malas ganas el consejero acepto las palabras de Gwendal pero siguió viendo la puerta por donde el rey se había marchado con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuri se alejo a paso rápido del edificio principal, ardía de deseo de ver a Wolfram, quería saber que había pasado, el por que de su mal presentimiento, pero también deseaba ver a ese dios, a ese hombre que había intimidado a su mejor amigo y que le había encendido las alarma de alerta en todo el cuerpo. La suerte quiso que se encontrara con el peliazul de camino a sus habitaciones, aunque más bien parecía que Ishvala le estaba esperando, había una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y un aire de altivez en su postura relajada.

- Heika, que sorpresa tan agradable.- en su voz no había sorpresa ni agrado sino que una insolente amenaza, Yuuri no se intimido, por primera vez se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para defender lo que era de él.

- Ishvala sama, no creo que sea ni tan sorpresa ni tan agradable.- respondió el joven con acritud.- supongo que me estaba esperando.

- Vi su alegre rostro en su ventana hace unos minutos, imagine que vendría a hablarme.- tenso el cuerpo y se irguió en toda su altura demostrando así que sobrepasaba el joven rey en varios centímetros.- No voy a andarme con rodeos majestad, lo quiero.

- Eso no podrá ser señor, él es mi prometido.

- Ya estoy al tanto de ello, pero para mi no es una molestia.- respondió el dios levantando los hombros.

- Pero para mí si lo es.- contestó bruscamente el rey.- así que espero que no se repita.

- Eso tendremos que dejárselo al destino y a la elección que el mismo Von Bielefield haga ¿no lo cree así su majestad?- el tono que utilizo el dios en ese momento le dio escalofríos al pelinegro.

- Él hizo su elección hace tiempo.- respondió a la defensiva.

- Pero las circunstancias han cambiado, majestad, ya veremos.- Ishvala se dio media vuelta y desapareció por los caminos del jardín, Yuuri, con los puños apretados ya no podía disimular su rabia, nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado, tan furioso con nadie y a la vez sentir tanto miedo. Wolfram, Wolfram era el único pensamiento que llenaba su cabeza, se apresuro entonces a buscarlo por los pasillos que el rubio había tomado antes cuando se separo de Ishvala.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada pero Yuuri supo de inmediato que Wolfram se encontraba allí, abrió muy despacio y le sorprendió ver que todo estaba en penumbras, no lograba divisar a Wolfram entre las sombras del cuarto pero se dejo guiar por la costumbre y llego a la cama sin tropiezos, allí pudo adivinar una figura recostada. Sonrió dulcemente y se sentó a su lado, delante de ese dios forastero había aceptado sus sentimientos y se había enfrentado por defenderlos, no tenia excusa ahora para negarlos delante de la otra mitad de su corazón. Alargo la mano y acaricio esos rubios cabellos de sol que tanto le gustaban. Wolfram se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansado y por un momento no reconoció a la figura que lo tocaba con tanta ternura; de un salto se alejo del intruso y se quedo en el otro extremo de la cama a la defensiva, sin reconocerlo, pero a los pocos segundos se tranquilizo, el que estaba delante de él, con el rostro preocupado y triste, era su amado rey.

- Yu… Yuuri…- murmuro.- perdóname, tenía una pesadilla…

- Lo entiendo, Wolf.- respondió quedamente el joven pelinegro.- pero ahora estas bien.- lentamente se acomodo en la amplia cama e invito al rubio muchacho a que recostara también, medio asombrado medio avergonzado, Wolfram acepto la invitación y se acomodo entre los brazos de su majestad, el sitio en el que siempre había querido estar. Se durmió tranquilo y por ese instante su mente y su cuerpo olvidaron los sentimientos que el dios desconocido le provocaba, Yuuri lo observo dormir, se veía tan bello como de costumbre pero al rey le pareció advertir una pequeña, casi imperceptible diferencia al Wolfram que había visto en la mañana, se veía mas "claro", mas iluminado, como si una levísima luz lo envolviera, ¿Qué significaría eso?

- No te preocupes Wolf, te protegeré.- nada, ni ese dios podría destruir su familia, ese era su pensamiento mas profundo. Una hora mas tarde se removió lentamente en la cama procurando no despertar al rubio, pero este abrió los ojos suavemente y lo miro con sus orbes verdes, en ellas también Yuuri creyó percibir un cambio aunque no supo explicarse cual era.

- ¿Me dormí?- pregunto con un bostezo que delataba su extraño cansancio.

- Apenas un momento.- respondió el rey.- lamento despertarte, pero Gwendal y Günter deben estar verdes esperándome.- ese comentario le robo una sonrisa al rubio, se levantaron, Yuuri un poco menos preocupado y Wolfram con un peso menos en el corazón, se separaron cada cual a sus actividades, Wolfram sabia que el entrenamiento no podría seguir por ese día y prefirió excusarse con sus hombres y darles el resto del día libre antes de tener otro momento de debilidad. Eso si es que Ishvala no estaba a la vista, no pretendía volver a acercarse a ese hombre durante todo el tiempo que el tipo estuviera en el palacio.

Pero el dios tenía otros planes y sabía que su poder estaba ejerciendo sobre el rubio muchacho una reacción irrefrenable, estaba sorprendido de la voluntad del chico, aunque sospechaba que se debía más a que él estaba demasiado débil y no que a Wolfram amara desmedidamente al rey. No importaba en todo caso, mas temprano que tarde su presa terminaría por caer definitivamente en su red, solo era cosa de paciencia y de esa él tenia de sobra, además su sutil influencia ya estaba dejando marca en el chico.

- No tienes mas escapatoria y ahora ven.- murmuro.- búscame, ya sabrás donde hallarme.- extendió sus manos como si quisiera tocarlo, podía imaginar el tacto de su piel y el sabor de sus labios, podía imaginarlo como estaba seguro que lo vería pronto, sometido a él, envuelto en una estela de placer que lo ataría eternamente a su vida, seria una recompensa aun mayor que la de volver a ser adorado por todos, un premio que se merecía.- pronto, Wolfram von Bielefield, muy pronto.


End file.
